


Getting "Off" the Naughty List

by theweird1



Series: Malec Advent Calendar 2020 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec tries to get a present early, Blow Job, Canon Compliant, M/M, Magnus punishes him, Malec Advent Calendar 2020, Malec Discord Server, getting off the naughty list, he gets the present in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweird1/pseuds/theweird1
Summary: Alec bit his lip and looked down. It was his own damn fault. The day before he had been putting coats away in the hall closet when he felt a small box in Magnus’ coat pocket. Pulling it out he instantly knew it was a ring box. His mind went blank for a moment and just stared at the velvet box.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Advent Calendar 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	1. Santa, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompt Advent Calendar Event over on the [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x).  
> This chapter is for Day 9: Naughty/Nice List  
> Not beta'd but I hope you like.

“Someone just got put on the naughty list.” Alec jumped and turned around, hiding the half opened gift behind. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” His boyfriend grinned as he walked over to their tree in the corner of the loft. Magnus had gone with gold and red for this christmas. He knew Alec liked the red and gold was for Magnus’ eyes, which Alec also loved.

“The present you have there. You know we have to wait until Christmas.” Alec bit his lip and looked down. It was his own damn fault. The day before he had been putting coats away in the hall closet when he felt a small box in Magnus’ coat pocket. Pulling it out he instantly knew it was a ring box. His mind went blank for a moment and just stared at the velvet box. Everything in him wanted to open it, but he put it back.

That didn’t stop him from thinking about it all through dinner and the evening. Even as he snuggled on the couch with Magnus he kept looking over to the closet. The next day he went back out of courasity, but it was gone and there was a new present under the tree for him. It was a bigger box than the other had been, but the shadowhunter knew it held the ring box. Two weeks to go until the big day and Alec just wanted to open the damn present. 

After getting home from work he went over to the tree and picked up the gift. I was one of many presents Magnus had gotten for Alec. Too many in fact, but his boyfriend loved to spoil him. It was just this one gift. His fingers itched to open and before he knew it he had one side of the tape off. If he could just slide the box out, look in it, and then slide it back in everything would be fine. 

_“Someone just got put on the naughty list.”_ Now he stood here like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He should have known that he was not going to get away with it. 

“Love?” Magnus’ hand tilted his head up to look into his hazel eyes. “I am not really mad at you. You can open if-”

“I found a ring box in your pocket yesterday, but I didn’t open it.” He said quickly. Magnus smiled brightly at him and reached around to get the half opened box from behind the shadowhunter’s back. 

“I see, well that is not in this box.” Magnus sat the present back on the pile of others and pulled Alec towards the couch. “I hid it for later, but someone wants to spoil the surprise.”

“We don’t have to-” Magnus put a finger to his mouth. 

“I will show you surprise, but only if you get back on the nice list.” Magnus sat down on the couch and opened his legs. It took Alec nearly a full minute to understand. He dropped to his knees, probably harder than he should, but the sudden shift in the mood had him craving more. The dark haired man undid his boyfriend’s pants. In just a short amount of time he had gone from not thinking about sex at all to needing Magnus in his mouth.

Pulled his cock out Alec got right to work. There was no foreplay or preamble, just Alec opening his mouth wide and engulfing the other.

“Fuck.” The warlock groaned and ran his fingers through short dark strands. “Someone is very eager to get off the naughty list.” Just then Alec took him all the way down. Having a boyfriend that had no gag reflexes was a wonderful thing. “Slow down. Make it last.” Magnus laughed as he got hazel eyes looking up at him with contempt, but did as Magnus asked. He slowed down drawing the pleasure out. 

Alec’s mind was still on the gift. If it was a ring, then what kind? They had talked about marriage sometime in the future ever since Alec moved in. Still, would it be an engagement right? Damn why didn’t he talk to his mom and get the Lightwood family ring. Pushing that aside he got back to the task at hand, getting back on the nice list. Not like he minded this way of saying he was sorry. Alec loved to give head as much as he did getting it. The power that came with making his love come from just his mouth and how he used it. Each time he learned something more about Magnus.

Pulling off he stroked the wet cock as he dipped down to lick and suck at his balls. Magnus was crying out, pulling at his hair. Magnus was calling him a good boy and his own jeans were getting tighter as his cock filled. He wanted to rub off against Magnus’ shoe like he had once before, but would that get him back on the naughty list? Was it really so bad to be on the naughty list?

Pulling back he took Magnus back into his mouth while one hand covered Magnus’ hand in his hair and tightened. It was their little nonverbal cue that Alec wanted to be face fucked. Even though he loved to give head he was still not that confident voicing it. So they had come up with non verbal cues for different wants. 

Magnus tightened his grip and started thrusting up into the other’s mouth. He fucking loved Alec, more than life itself. No one had ever captivated quiet like Alec did. Not just with sex, there were other things the shadowhunter did that made Magnus fall in love with him over and over again each day. 

“Alexander...so good. Fuck.” He could feel his toes starting to curl and the heaviness in his ball tightening up. “You are going to take every last drop. Don’t you dare spill.” He let Alec up to take a good breath before returning to fucking his throat. Alec’s voice would be so rough tomorrow during the council meeting. Only Alec and himself would know why Alec’s voice was so deep. 

Pulling up, Alec sucked around the head of Magnus’ cock before going back down. He could feel the trembling in his boyfriend’s thighs, the raven haired man was so close. Reaching into Magnus’ undone pants he ran his finger along the perineum behind his balls. That always got Magnus and this time was no difference. Magnus jerked and came down the other’s throat. 

The grip instantly loosened enough that Alec could pull off and lick him clean. He was satisfied that he had not spilled in any come. Looking up at his boyfriend’s blissed out Alec shifted to get the pressure off his own cock. 

“That...was wonderful.” Magnus said from this prone position on the couch. Alec chuckled. 

“I am glad...so am I off the naughty list?” Alec leaned up over Magnus and his hard cock brushed the couch causing him to groan. 

“Soon. I think you need to be a good boy and come for me.” Alec flushed from his ears down to his neck. 

“Hhhow do you want me to?” Magnus tilted his head and looked at him. 

“Oh I think you know how.” The other’s leg brushed his side and Alec was even redder. Why did he even think of that earlier? Biting his lip he moved so Magnus’ leg was now in between his. It was so embarrassing but so hot at the same time and he did need to come. “You always look so beautiful when you come. I want a front row seat.” Alec opened his eyes, not even realizing he had closed them, to see Magnus reclined back, hands behind his head and his softened cock still out of his pants. Magnus looked equally debauched and comfortable.

Alec started to move his hips, using his boyfriend’s leg as leverage. It didn’t take very long before the shadowhunter had the rhythm he needed. Words, well more like sounds, were dripping from his lips as he fought to reach his end. His head was pushed into the side of Magnus' knee so tightly that the warlock had to force his head up. 

“I want to see you come.” Golden-green eyes looked back at him. Magnus’ fingers were gripping tight at his jaw, but it didn’t hurt. His hips didn’t still they just moved faster until he plummeted head first off the cliff.

It felt like mere moments later, but for all he knew it could have been hours, Alec woke up in a nest of covers, and pillows, with Magnus. His boyfriend was looking at him with a wicked smile. Oh dear this was not good, well not for his ass.

“You are off the naughty list, love, but now you need to ask nicely for your present.” Alec smiled back. His body was still heavy from his orgasim and sleep, but he pushed that aside to roll over onto his hands and knees and put his naked ass in the air. 

“Please, sir. Can I have my present?”


	2. Be mine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Prompt Advent Calendar Event over on the [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x).  
> Written for Day 8: Presents  
> I know, it is backwards.  
> Not beta'd but I hope you like.

Alec could feel himself waking up and he didn’t want to. He just wanted to sleep in. Magnus had ridden him hard, well on the third round of sex, and he was sore and tired. His mind didn’t seem to care as it pulled him from his dream land back into the land of the living. Opening his eyes he saw Magnus already propped up on the bed.

“Morning.” 

“Mornin’.” Alec’s voice was hoarse from the night previous. Dear god he was tired. Magnus magicked a glass of water for him. Alec sat up and drank the whole thing in less than three seconds. The glass refilled and this time the shadowhunter didn’t drink as fast. He finally noticed that there was a box on the pillow next to Magnus. The same velvet one from two days previous.

Magnus noticed that Alec had finally seen it and picked it up. “Ah, the infamous box. The reason your voice is hoarse and your gorgeous ass is sore.” He turned it around as if he was examining it. “Do you want to see what your begging was worth?” Alec flushed red and nodded.

Magnus placed the box in Alec’s hand and took the half empty glass from him. The shadowhunter was able to fully sit up. Not an easy task since said ass hurt, but he found a position that didn’t hurt too much. 

Alec looked it over the box, but nothing on the outside told him what it was. Opening the box he was stunned to see a simple silver ring with a beautiful blue-green stone ring. Taking it out he looked at the intricate detail on the side. Around the main gem were little white crystals...maybe diamonds? Alec didn’t know. 

“Alexandrite.” Alec looked up to ask what Magnus was wanted when he realized it was not his name. 

“Alexandrite?”

“It is a stone that is rarer than diamonds. Most Alexandrite is made in labs now, but I found a shard large enough for a ring.” Magnus took the ring and took Alec’s left hand. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, for centuries I have been trying to find that one person to complete me. I have looked in every corner of the earth and have come up empty each time. I had given up, until I saw your beautiful eyes. You, my dear Alexander, are like this stone, rarer than any diamond and twice as beautiful.” Magnus slid the ring on Alec’s finger. It was a perfect fit. “If you would do me the greatest honor in my life and become my husband I vow to take care of you for the rest of our lives together.” 

Alec looked from the ring to Magnus, back to the ring, then back to his boyfriend, no wait. Fiance. Soon to be husband. 

“Yes.” Alec smiled. “Yes.” He launched himself over at the warlock, toppling them both to the bed. 

“You know you didn’t have to get me a ring, I would have said yes.” Alec said after they had kissed for ages and finally got settled back into bed. Magnus had used some of his magic to heal some of the soreness, Alec still wanted to feel a little bit as he went about his day. 

“I was not sure...we have talked about it, but maybe you changed your mind. Or maybe you might not want such a femine ring.” Alec was not the only one that felt nerves. Alec looked from the ring on his finger to Magnus. 

“I am even more sure now, that I was two days ago that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Alec cupped his bo- fiance’s cheek. “Even if you had not asked I would have been with you for as long as you will have me.” The raven haired warlock smiled brightly and leaned in to kiss Alec.

“Then I shall have you forever.”


End file.
